Undyne
Undyne, known as StrongGolfish91 on the UnderNet, is a fish-like monster that leads the Royal Guard. Clad in her full suit of armour, she pursues the protagonist through the entirety of Waterfall and is frequently evaded or inadvertently thwarted by Miles "Tails" Prower. Profile Appearance Normal Undyne debuts in armour varying in light and dark shades of gray, but without armour, is a piscine, goldfish. She looks identical to Marie but with no pigtails on her fin. She wears brown mascara like Marie does. She also wears a dark gray blazer with rolled up sleeves. The inside of the blazer is lined in white with pink polka dots, and it has black trimming. Underneath, Undyne wears a white t-shirt with black stitching and a design below the collar. The design itself has pink flowers and black leaves. She wears rolled up pink pants with the inside lined in white with pink polka dots as well. She has bluebell eyes like Marie does. Alphys Date During the date with Alphys, Undyne wears a white turtleneck under a black leather jacket, pink pants, flamingo pink lipstick and lets some of her fin down. Undying Whenever she persists through Determination after her HP reduces to zero, she becomes a goldfish/shark hybrid and her eyes become black and her pupils turn villainous in an inverted version. Her fin becomes more shark-like. She also appears to have donned a new set of darker coloured armour with souls/hearts on her chestplate and on her new white gloves. Personality Undyne is passionate about everything that she does. She acts quickly on her ideas and is steadfast in her beliefs. Though she wants to defeat the protagonist, she also tries to be fair and offers an explanation of how Green Mode works. Asgore taught her the value of pacifism, which is why Undyne sees the protagonist as "a wimpy friskraffeturous with a big heart." When the protagonist first encounters her, she fights to further Asgore's plan of collecting seven human SOULs but, if the protagonist shows mercy, Undyne just as quickly defends them from Asgore. She loves to help others and mentors Shyfish and Sonic the Hedgehog in various skills. Undyne dislikes puzzles, loves japes, and enjoys anime, an affinity she shares with her romantic interest, Adrien. Since Adrien told Undyne that anime is actually human history, Undyne regards human history as exciting and cool. Out of all encountered animals, Undyne possesses the most Determination. She melts before her death, implying that her body cannot handle the amount of Determination she has. Relationships Alphys Alphys and Undyne have crushes on one another. Undyne first met Alphys in the Garbage Dump, listening for hours about where she thought the abyss there led. The two became close friends soon after, with Alphys introducing her to CGI at some point. They hang out often, and Alphys uses the kelp throughout Coral Reef to make a special frosty treat for Undyne. Alphys and Undyne also worked together to create some of the puzzles in Waterfall. They nearly kiss in the True Pacifist Route, but Fluttershy interrupts them and tells them not to kiss in front of the protagonist. Sonic the Hedgehog Undyne thinks of Sonic as a close friend. She is impressed by his persistence and trains him in cooking, but is concerned about his well-being and secretly does not want him to join the Royal Guard because she believes that he is too nice to fight. She teaches him how to cook in hopes that he changes his mind about joining the Royal Guard. Undyne sometimes enjoys messing with Sonic, but she often forgets that he usually takes things literally. The Protagonist Undyne initially despises the protagonist and believes that she would be more useful dead than alive. If the protagonist spares her and offers her water in Hotland, she begrudgingly befriends her. Though Sonic tricks Undyne into befriending the protagonist, she genuinely cares about her at the end of their date. Asgore Even though Asgore is her boss, Undyne sees him as a friend and knows his favourite type of tea. When she was younger, Undyne challenged Asgore to a fight but could not land a single blow on him. She was humiliated because he did not fight back and only dodged her attacks. Asgore then offered to train Undyne and eventually promoted her to head of the Royal Guard. Napstablook She lives in the same neighbourhood. She is intimidated by her, but she tries to be a good neighbour to her. She seems concerned about her being alone after her cousin left and tells the protagonist to be nice to her. Rarity Undyne does not know that Rarity is Napstablook's cousin. She has a distaste for her, and she does not like her show. Though she does acknowledge that she "admires her lifestyle." Shyfish Undyne used to give her piano lessons, but one day she stopped coming – probably after her sister fell down. Trivia * Undyne is like herself in ANIMALTALE. Category:Waterfall Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Fish Category:Sharks Category:Asian Animals Category:Asian Characters Category:European Animals Category:European Characters Category:ANIMALTALE Characters Category:Marine Animals